1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery pack in which wires may be easily connected to a protection circuit module (PCM) assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable unlike primary batteries. The secondary battery is used as an energy source for mobile devices such as laptops and cellular phones, electric automobiles, hybrid electric automobiles, electric bicycles, or uninterruptible power supplies. A lithium (Li) ion battery is an example of the secondary battery. The secondary battery may be classified into a cylindrical type, a rectangular type, and a pouch type according to the shape thereof.
To provide safety for the secondary battery, a protection circuit module (PCM) is electrically connected to a battery cell. In the PCM, an element such as field effect transistor (FET) is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCM includes a plurality of output terminals that are connected to an external circuit board.
An end portion of a wire that is electrically connected to the external circuit board is welded to the output terminal of the PCM. Since the end portion of a wire may be easily separated from the output terminal of the PCM, a connection portion needs to have a sufficient tensile strength to resist separation.